someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Their Eyes
Should I tell you this? I don't know if I should. I'm not sure what to tell anyone anymore. OK, so some time ago my friend and I found an old NES lying around his house. We thought it was broken but found a fitting AC adapter and it worked. Oddly enough... Before the Tragedy Anyways, the only game was the Mario Duck Hunt combo pack. His Zapper had a big crack in the front glass, so only Mario worked. "Stupid gun!" my friend Gus said. The Duck Hunt Dog laughed like usual but... differently, and a lot longer, too. He started flipping upside down, and his eyes were glazed over with no pupils. Freaked out, we turned off the console. We went out and bought some more NES games. One called "Rampage," which I had played in arcades and told him was pretty fun. So we turned on the console. The title was a mess of pixels. "It's an old game. Happens all the time," I said. So we turned it on again. The title came up like normal, except for the "push start" caption, which was a mess of pixels. I pressed start anyways. Enter The Unexplainable While it was loading Gus said, "Sean. Was it me, or did those pixels form the words, 'how could you?'". Come to think of it, now I do remember it, but at the time I just ignored it and thought of it as nothing more than a coincidence. The player select screen popped up, and instead of the character's names being "George" and "Lizzie," they were "victim 1" and "victim 2." He ran to the console, but I stopped him. I know it's a cliche that people in these situations are stupid and just go along with this messed up haunted gaming stuff, but we both love creepypasta, so I said "Dude, what if this a haunted game? That would be so cool!" I was very very wrong, at least about it being cool. He was player one so he selected George, or excuse me, "Victim 1." I pressed start to join and the game was going smoothly. We breezed through stage one. In between the next stage it said, "Surrender now and you'll be fine." Having not played this game in years, I figured it just to be a message from the government to the monsters or something. It went downhill from there. The stage was like NYC. But it was dark, the background was red, and you could hear realistic helicopter sounds. We walked a bit more when we saw burned buildings. By now, it was exactly 11:56 pm, since I was sleeping over there. Back in the game, the characters were running, as my character disappeared. "Where'd he go?" I said. "No idea," Gus replied. We kept playing when my character came back. He looked terrified. Not cartoonishly, realistically. Right then, a terrifying scream came out! It sounded like a child. A very young child, like four or five years old. The screen turned black. For about a four minutes, dead silence. Then at exactly 12:00, the screen popped up. Gus' character "Victim 1," or Lizzie appeared to have been strangled with a lasso, two swords plunged through her neck on each side and a burnt face. She had blood everywhere all over her body, but possibly scariest of all, her eyes had no pupils, were glazed over and were gouging out. Just like the Duck Hunt Dog. Despite this, Lizzie kept going, crawling, but still going. She appeared dead, but she was still moving. Just then, a pack of realistic wolves, or maybe dogs started chasing our characters. We couldn't outrun them as we got caught in a dead end. It showed a close-up of them as the screen faded to black. We heard screams of terror, begging for mercy as it faded back to normal. We heard the Duck Hunt Dog's laugh, as it got louder and louder. George's intestines had appeared to have strangled him. He had no arms nor did he have any legs. And once again his eyes, THEIR eyes. Even the Duck Hunt Dog. We heard a clear voice say, "Pay your dues!" The Duck Hunt Dog and a shadowy figure approached the dead bodies and presumably ripped them apart, though it wasn't shown. The aftermath was shown though, two skinless corpses of what used to be a lizard and an ape. A caption then appeared stating, "Thank you for paying your dues.". It then said, "Dr. Crayman's pleasure.". The NES shut down itself. Crayman's Aftermath To calm down, we changed to cable and flipped to Comedy Central, because we needed a good laugh. "South Park" was on, which is one of our favorite TV shows. I watched as I researched Dr. Crayman. It turns out he was a mad scientist who was responsible for the murder of two people on Rampage's launch day. Right then, Cartman on South Park was about to insult Kyle when he stopped mid-sentence. "Kyle, you son of a--" And they were staring at us, with those gouged-out, glazed over eyes with no pupils. Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Original Story